Irine's Love Story
by Liaalicious
Summary: Tau Irine? Si Events Planner terimut seantero Verathea yang mempunyai banyak fansboy itu? Yap, ini kisah tentang Irine yang mulai lelah menghadapi fansboy-nya. Pada suatu hari, dia bertemu dengan seorang Barbarian yang menyelamatkannya dari para fansboy-nya yang super cuwaw alias aneh (?). Tapi kok kayaknya Irine malah suka ya sama cowok itu? Penasaran gimana ceritanya? Cekidot! ;)


Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Lia bisa juga bikin fanfic DN! Ya udah deh daripada kebanyakan bacot mendingan langsung aja dibaca yaa~

**Irine's Love Story**

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Nest punya Kreon, Shanda Games dan EyeDentity (Lia: Bener kagak nih disclaimernya? #PLAK!)

**WARNING! **Jelek, abal, cuwaw alias aneh, bikin sakit mata, bikin sakit perut, dst, dll, dllsb.

**Don't like? So, don't read this junk fic!**

-o-o-o-

**Normal POV**

Irine terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Hari sudah pagi, dia pun membuka matanya kemudian mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu dia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Hmm, sudah pagi ya?" Irine mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Setelah mengumpulkan nyawa (?), Irine segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Lalu dia mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, Irine pun memakai _dress _berwarna merah yang biasa dia pakai. Tak lupa sepatu _boots _berwarna putih yang menghiasi kakinya dan topi berwarna senada dengan _dress_-nya.

"Sepertinya hari ini akan melelahkan seperti biasanya." gumam Irine seraya bergegas menuju pusat kota Saint Haven.

Irine atau yang biasanya disebut Events Planner Irine, adalah Events Planner terimut seantero Verathea (Lia: Lah, orang Events Planner-nya aja cuma satu kok #PLAK!). Sudah cantik, imut, ramah, murah senyum pula. Wajar saja kan kalau dia banyak fansboy-nya?

Irine pun tiba di pusat kota Saint Haven, seperti biasa dia berdiri di dekat air mancur (Lia: Benar gak sih? Lia lupa soalnya #PLAK!) yang ada di tengah kota. Sesekali dia melemparkan senyum manisnya ke _adventurer_ yang lewat. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, sekumpulan _adventurer_ cowok datang menghampirinya.

"_Would you like to know about our current events_?" tanya Irine dengan ramah.

Para fansboy Irine yang melihat senyum manis Irine yang cetar membahana pun memandang Irine dengan mata lope-lope.

"Irine, ambil bunga ini!" kata seorang Sword Master sambil memberikan bunga fresia pada Irine.

"Terimakasih~"

"Clover! Ambil Clover ini" kata seorang Mercenary sambil memberikan Four Leaf Clover.

"Terimakasih~"

"Ini, shortcake untukmu. Tapi, bentuknya sudah agak hancur..." kata seorang Cleric sambil memberikan shortcake yang sudah tak berwujud (?) dengan wajah _blushing_.

Dan masih banyak lagi _adventurer_ cowok lainnya yang memberikan beberapa _gift_ kesukaan Irine. Saking banyaknya, bahkan sampai ada yang rusuh.

"Hey, minggir kau!" teriak seorang Sword Master berambut _blonde_.

"Kau yang minggir! Pergi sana!" pekik seorang Lunar Knight berambut biru.

"Tch! Kau ingin aku tebas dengan +10 Apocalypse Sword-ku ini, hah?!" teriak si Sword Master.

"Apocalypse Sword katamu? Memang masih jaman? Purple weapon dong!" kata si Lunar Knight meremehkan.

"S-Sudah jangan bertengkar." kata Irine berusaha melerai pertengkaran sang Sword Master dengan Lunar Knight tersebut.

Keduanya tak mendengarkan perkataan Irine, terus saja beradu mulut.

"Tak usah banyak bicara! Ayo kita selesaikan di Coloseum saja!" tantang si Lunar Knight.

"Ayo!" kata si Sword Master.

Dan mereka pun pergi menuju Coloseum untuk berduel. Irine yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala dan menghela nafas.

'Haah, ada-ada saja.' batin Irine galau.

Sebenarnya Irine sudah mulai lelah menghadapi ini semua. Fansboy-nya yang super gila, aneh dan sarap. Belum lagi jika ada fansboy-nya yang tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta pada Irine dan ingin menjadi pacarnya, ditambah para _adventurer _cewek yang selalu menatap Irine dengan tatapan benci karena _jealous_.

"Apaan sih si Events Planner itu? Sok imut banget!" kata seorang Sorceress jengkel.

"Iya. Menjijikan!" kata seorang Force User.

"Kenapa dia tidak lenyap saja sih dari Verathea ini?" gerutu seorang Hunter.

"Iya. Karena ada si Events Planner itu cowok-cowok rela melakukan apa saja demi si cewek sok imut tersebut." tambah seorang Archer.

"Padahal bila dibandingkan, masih cantik kita-kita kan? Iya gak?" tanya seorang Acrobat pada teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya pun mengangguk tanda setuju dengan pendapat si Acrobat selaku ketua Guild mereka.

Dan masih banyak lagi ocehan-ocehan para _adventurer _cewek buat Irine sang Events Planner imut seantero Verathea ini.

Ah, ingin sekali Irine mengakhiri ini semua. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Irine tidak bisa berhenti bekerja sebagai Events Planner begitu saja. Jadinya terpaksa lah Irine bertahan menghadapi ini semua. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah benar-benar lelah tapi, dia tetap berusaha tersenyum pada semua _adventurer _di kota Saint Haven yang megah ini.

"Irine, jadilah pacarku!" pekik seorang Warrior.

Irine terkejut mendengarnya.

"E-Eh? Anu... Hmm, bagaimana ya? Aku..."

"Maaf, dia sudah punya pacar." kata seorang Barbarian berambut coklat dan bermata _dark blue _yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Irine sambil memegang pundak si cewek berambut coklat dan bermata merah bagaikan _ruby_ itu.

Semua fansboy Irine yang sedang mengerumuninya langsung terkejut dan _facepalm_. Irine sendiri juga terkejut mendengar perkataan sang Barbarian tersebut, wajahnya langsung _blushing_.

"Mulai sekarang jangan ganggu Irine lagi, ok? Atau kalian akan kupotong dengan Ancient Totem Axe-ku ini dan akan kujadikan kalian sebagai santapan Cerberus." ancam si Barbarian sambil melemparkan _death-glare_.

Para fansboy Irine yang mendengarnya langsung bergidik ngeri, mereka pun langsung meninggalkan Irine sambil ber-pundung-ria. Ada yang nangis bombay, ada yang nangis sambil guling-guling, bahkan ada yang langsung lompat dari jembatan tempat kedatangan para _adventurer _yang baru tiba di Saint Haven ketika baru mencapai _level_ 24 (Lia: Gila! Lompat dari jembatan itu? Kan tinggi banget QAQ #PLAK!).

Fansboy Irine yang mengerumuni Irine pun menghilang satu persatu. Sekarang tinggal Irine dan si Barbarian yang menyelamatkannya dari kerumunan fansboy-nya yang super gila, cuwaw dan sarap.

"Nah, sudah aman kan sekarang." kata si Barbarian menyadarkan lamunan Irine.

"E-Eh? Iya." jawab Irine seadanya.

"Kenapa kau mengaku sebagai pacarku tadi? Padahal kenal saja belum." kata Irine.

Sang Barbarian hanya _blushing_.

"E-Eh? Itu... Aku kasian saja sama kamu yang digangguin terus sama _adventurer _cowok yang aneh-aneh itu." kata si Barbarian, Irine hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku mau lanjut _hunting _ya." kata si Barbarian seraya meninggalkan Irine.

"T-Tunggu!" pekik Irine.

Cowok berambut coklat dan bermata _dark blue_ itu menoleh, "Ada apa lagi?"

"Namamu... Siapa namamu?" tanya Irine dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Korganos. Salam kenal, Irine." kata cowok yang kita ketahui bernama Korganos itu.

Cowok itu pun kembali berjalan menjauhi Irine tapi, langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika Irine memanggilnya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hey, tunggu!"

"Ada apa lagi, Irine?" tanya cowok itu.

"Itu... Soal tadi... Terimakasih." kata Irine gugup.

"Sama-sama." jawab Korganos sambil tersenyum.

Korganos pun meninggalkan Irine yang wajahnya sudah merah bagaikan tomat. Irine atau yang biasa disebut Events Planner Irine, umur 17 tahun, tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya cinta. Akhirnya dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, pada Korganos si Barbarian yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kerumunan para fansboy-nya yang aneh.

"Korganos..." gumam Irine.

"DOR!" seseorang mengejutkan Irine.

"KYAAAAA!" Irine berteriak saking kagetnya.

"Wahaha, lucu sekali ekspresimu, Irine~" kata gadis itu sambil memeluk Irine.

"Ah, ternyata kau, Arlia." kata Irine.

"Siapa cowok tadi? Pacarmu ya?" tanya seorang Acrobat yang dipanggil 'Arlia' oleh Irine.

Seketika wajah Irine _blushing_, "A-Apa maksudmu, aku kan gak punya pacar!"

"Terus yang tadi itu siapa? Teman? Sahabat? Atau... Kau suka pada cowok itu?" tanya Arlia bertubi-tubi dan pertanyaan terakhirnya sukses membuat wajah Irine merah bagaikan buah apel.

"T-Tidak kok!" pekik Irine.

"Ayolah, kau tidak bisa berbohong pada sahabatmu ini, Irine~" ledek Arlia.

Akhirnya Irine menyerah, "Haah, baiklah. Memang sulit membohongi sahabatku yang satu ini."

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku ini bukan orang yang mudah dibohongi." kata Arlia sambil nyengir kuda (?)

Irine pun bercerita pada Arlia tentang Barbarian yang baru ditemuinya beberapa menit lalu. Arlia memang sahabat Irine yang selalu mendengarkan curahan hatinya. Dia juga merupakan orang yang paling mengerti Irine.

"APAAA?! Jadi tadi dia berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu hanya agar fansboy-mu yang aneh itu tidak mengganggumu lagi?!" teriak Arlia lebay kebangetan.

"I-Iya. Aneh kan? Padahal kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya loh." kata Irine.

"Lalu, kau jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama? _Love at first sight_? Cieee~" ledek Arlia pada Irine.

Wajah Irine kembali dihiasi rona merah, "Sudah ah, meledek terus kau ini, huh."

"Hahaha, ya sudah. _Good luck_, ya. Aku mau _hunting _lagi." kata Arlia berpamitan.

"Heee, apa maksud dari kata '_Good luck_' itu?" tanya Irine.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri, Irine. _Bye~_"

Arlia mulai hilang dari pandangan Irine.

'Haah, dasar. Sudahlah tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Saatnya kembali bekerja.' batin Irine.

-o-o-o-

Hari ini seperti biasanya, Irine melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai Events Planner. Tapi kali ini, tidak ada lagi gangguan dari para fansboy-nya yang super aneh itu. Irine merasa lega. Untung saja ada si Barbarian yang menyelamatkannya dari gangguan para fansboy-nya itu. Jika tak ada dia, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Irine.

"Hey, Irine." sapa seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Korganos, cowok yang sedang ditaksir Irine (Lia: Cieee, Irine #PLAK!)

"Ah, hai, Korga!" Irine menyapa balik.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." kata Korganos.

"Ng? Apa itu?" tanya Irine penasaran.

"Tadaaa~ Bunga fresia, clover, dan shortcake untukmu!" Korganos memberikan semua _gift _kesukaan Irine.

Seketika wajah Irine merona, "E-Eh, sebanyak ini? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Aku mendapatkannya ketika membantu muridku _hunting _di Calderock Village, hehe." kata Korganos sambil nyengir kuda #PLAK!

"Hee, terimakasih ya." kata Irine.

"Sama-sama." jawab Korganos sambil tersenyum pada Irine.

"Anu... Hmm, Irine." panggil Korganos memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Irine.

"Apa kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanya Korganos yang sukses membuat wajah Irine tambah merona.

"Heee, memangnya kenapa?" Irine malah bertanya balik.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin tau saja." jawab Korganos.

Hening kembali.

Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Apa yang Irine pikirkan?

Apa yang Korganos pikirkan?

Entahlah.

-o-o-o-

Hari demi hari berlalu. Semenjak hari itu, mereka menjadi semakin akrab. Korganos sering memberikan barang yang disukai Irine, dan itu membuat gadis berambut coklat dan bermata _ruby _itu senang.

"DOR!" seseorang mengejutkan Irine.

"KYAAAAA!" Irine berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

"Arlia, sudah kubilang jangan membuatku ter-"

Irine terbelalak ketika melihat yang membuatnya terkejut ternyata Korganos, cowok yang disukainya.

"Haah, ternyata kau."

Cowok itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Irine.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Irine." kata Korganos.

"Apa itu?" tanya Irine penasaran.

"Irine, apa kau tau? Sebelum aku mengenalmu sedekat ini, aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kesal ketika melihat para fansboy-mu itu mengerumunimu. Maka dari itu aku datang menghampirimu dan menyelamatkanmu dari gangguan para fansboy-mu yang aneh itu. Semenjak hari itu, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengenalmu lebih dekat. Dan akhirnya aku sadar, bahwa aku... Menyukaimu."

**DEG!**

Irine tertegun mendengar ucapan cowok yang ada di depannya, tiba-tiba cairan bening mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Irine. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"A-Aku..."

Seorang Acrobat datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hey, Irine~ Gyaa, kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh, hingga membuat Irine menangis?" tanya Arlia yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabatnya Irine.

"Hee, aku tak melakukan apa-apa kok. Tiba-tiba saja Irine menangis, aku juga tidak tau kenapa." kata Korganos menjelaskan.

"PEMBOHONG! PERGI KAU, DASAR FANSBOY TAK TAU DIRI!" pekik Arlia.

**DUAK!**

Arlia pun menendang Korganos sekuat tenaga hingga cowok itu cling-cling di langit.

"GYAAAAAAA~"

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

Kenta: Ending macam apa ini, Master?!

Lia: Yaa, ending gaje *santai*

Reader: WOY, AUTHOR BEGO! BISA BIKIN FANFIC KAGAK SIH? MASA ENDINGNYA ANEH BEGINI?! *ngehajar Lia sampe tepar*

Tamako: Yaahh, Lia-nee tepar tuh. Gimana dong?

Tamaki: Eh, lihat nih ada selembar kertas yang jatuh. Kayaknya punya si Author Cuwaw itu.

Tamako: Coba baca, nee-chan.

Tamaki: Katanya, "READERS TERCINTA, MOHON MAAF ATAS ENDINGNYA YANG AMAT SANGAT GAJE INI! TENANG AJA, LIA BIKIN EPILOGUE-NYA KOK! SILAHKAN DIBACA, READERS TERCINTA YANG KECE MEMBAHANA BADAI! PELUK CIUM DARI LIA SANG AUTHOR YANG UNYU INI ;)"

Tamako: E-Eh, gitu katanya?

Tamaki: Iya. Ya udah, silahkan dibaca aja yaa epilogue-nya ^^;

**[Epilogue]**

"Arliaaa, apa yang kau lakukaaaaannn?!" pekik Irine pada sahabatnya.

"Loh, kamu gak lihat? Aku nendang fansboy-mu yang coba-coba gangguin kamu, kan?" kata Arlia _innocent_.

"BODOH! Dia temanku yang aku ceritakan padamu waktu itu!" pekik Irine lagi.

"APAAA?! Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal?!" tanya Arlia gak selow (?)

Cowok yang sedang dibicarakan pun datang.

"KAU SAJA YANG LANGSUNG MAIN TENDANG, GAK NANYA-NANYA DULU!" teriak Korganos nyolot hingga membuat Arlia menutup telinganya karena teriakannya keras banget.

"Ehehe, maaf. Aku kira kau fansboy Irine yang akan melakukan hal aneh pada Irine." Arlia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya sudahlah tak apa, lupakan saja." kata Korganos santai.

"Jadi... Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Arlia yang membuat keduanya _blushing _mendadak.

"B-Bukan apa-apa kok!" pekik keduanya bersamaan.

"Hee? Bisa barengan gitu, sepertinya ada sesuatu." ledek Arlia.

"Tidak kok!" pekik Irine yang wajahnya sudah merah sekali bagaikan buah apel kesukaan King Cassius.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi saja kalau begitu. Byee~" pamit Arlia pada mereka berdua.

Irine dan Korganos cengo, kemudian hening.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Korganos memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Heee?" Irine langsung salah tingkah.

"A-Aku... Aku juga suka padamu. Bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu." kata Irine malu-malu kucing (?)

"Jadi sekarang kita beneran pacaran ya? Bukan kayak waktu itu lagi, cuma pura-pura."

Mereka pun tertawa bersama, mengingat kejadian ketika pertama kali bertemu. _So, this story have a happy ending, right?_

.

.

.

.

.

**TAMAT!**

Lia: Happy ending~ ^o^ *loh udah gak tepar lagi?*

Kenta: Jelek ceritanya, endingnya juga gak jelas gitu.

Lia: Yes, I know it, Kenta! Baiklah kalau begitu, adakah yang mau mereview fic Lia yang aneh ini?

**(A/N: Tokoh di fic ini diambil dari char DN-nya punya adik saya. Dan yang Acrobat itu char DN punya saya, hehe.)**

**Silahkan tinggalkan review-nya! ^^**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
